KC-77N Hybrid Pistol
Production Information * Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: KC-77N Hybrid Pistol * Affiliation: Open-Market, Eternal Empire * Modularity: Yes (Suppressor) * Production: Mass-Produced Technical Specifications: * Material: '''Plasteel, Durasteel * '''Classification: '''Slugthrower/Blaster Hybrid Sidearm * '''Size: Small - '''22,09 Centimeters long * '''Weight: Heavy * Ammunition Type: '''Power Cell consisting of Tibanna Gas cannister and battery, Slugs * '''Ammunition Capacity: 13 Blaster Bolts / 9 Slugs * Reload Speed: Average * Effective Range: Personal * Rate of Fire: Average * Stopping Power: High * Recoil: Average Advanced Features * Dual-Feed Operation: The KC-77N is a hybrid sidearm which is capable of switching between two types of ammunition. Intended as a general-purpose weapon capable of dealing with conventional targets as well as Force users, the KC-77N features an internal mechanism that allows it to switch between blaster bolts and slugs by pressing a toggle on the receiver Strengths * Dual-Feed Operation: The KC-77N is designed to be able to fire both blaster bolts and slugs, allowing it to be used effectively against both conventional enemies and Force users alike * Compact: The KC-77N is, to date, Karavin Concern's most compact hybrid weapon, offering excellent stopping power and versatility in a small package Weaknesses * Heavy: The KC-77N is a heavy and somewhat unwieldy sidearm. The dual-feed mechanism and two separate magazines for the different types of ammo drastically increase its weight. Additionally, soldiers outfitted with this weapon will have to carry around two separate types of ammunition * Maintenance Nightmare: The miniaturization of the hybrid feed mechanism comes with the drawback of increased and very specific maintenance requirements, which, if improperly applied, can cause the pistol to jam Description The KC-77N is the result of the further refinement of Karavin Concern's hybrid operation technology, first introduced in the KC-47 line of assault rifles, while also taking several design cues from the S3A blaster rifle design, who's patent has been acquired by the military-industrial conglomerate. Intended to offer the same kind of versatility and firepower as the KC-47 to police forces, vehicle crews and other security personnel, the KC-77N marks Karavin Concern's entry into the security forces market and is advertised as a multifunctional weapon for defending against a variety of opponents, including Force wielders. The KC-77N's design allows it to alternate between two different kinds of ammunition, switching from blaster bolts to slugs with the flip of a switch. As such, it features two magazines, the first being a standard double-stack box magazine with a capacity of 9 slugs, contained within the pistol's grip and a tubular power cell, which contains both Tibanna gas and a battery, located beneath the barrel. The two types of ammunition give the pistol notably increased stopping power compared to most common sidearms of comparable range, a feature which is heavily advertised by the manufacturer. This, unfortunately, dramatically increases the weapon's weight, also requiring the user to carry around both types of ammunition. Another drawback comes as a result of the miniaturization of the hybrid operation, giving the pistol increased maintenance requirements which if neglected, can cause a variety of problems, including a jam. Overall, the KC-77N is an innovative, if flawed, weapon which will offer adequate performance in most situations where it will be used. The weapon is available for purchase at authorized arms sellers around the galaxy, depending on local laws. Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Blackwatch Category:Military Category:Contractors' Guild